When hunting with a bow and arrow it is common practice for the hunter to establish himself on a perch or platform in a tree at some distance above the ground to widen the field of vision and make it less likely that deer or other game animals will detect his presence. The equipment employed in present day bow hunting can be quite heavy and cumbersome, and therefore it is often difficult to raise the bow and other assorted hunting needs to the desired height. It is, therefore, a desideratum of the art, to provide a simple, direct means for enabling the hunter to raise his bow and other equipment to his hunting platform, which means is, itself, easily transported to the desired region for use.